Zim's New Robot Assistant
Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day Zim was working when suddenly Gir came by and he had ruined it by destroying it so now Zim was furious and he had to do something about Gir. Gir you messed up my invention once again while I am trying to figure out on how to destroy these humans said Zim. I'm running around crazy said Gir. Gir our mission is to kill these humans and have them enslave us so the Tallest will think that I am an good Invader they haven't trusted me and the judge doesn't either like me but this time everything will change said Zim. Zim soon made a new robot while Gir was upstairs running around again as he was acting crazy while Zim came up to show Gir what he made. Gir I had made a new robot assistant to help him with his missions and this time he wants to ruin the earth and show the Tallest he is an Invader. Gir was so shocked and he was upset he was so mad at Zim for replacing him and now he wanted to kill Zim he soon settled himself to kill mode and now Zim was shocked and he tried to calm Gir down. Now Gir was ready to kill Zim. Set my guns and missles to kill you Zim you left me for another robot said Gir in a mad way. Just as soon as he was ready the new robot turned Gir off and Zim watched it happen. The new robot told Zim what happened and what he did to Gir. Zim sir I had turned off Gir's battery while he was starting to attack you and had it installed into me because i'm your new robot said Gir 2.0. Zim was very glad and happy now he started to test out his new robot. So Gir 2.0 which way is Skool asked Zim. and Gir 2.0 pointed the right way and this made Zim pleased then Zim asked Gir 2.0 where is planet earth at and soon Gir 2.0 told him that it was here and this made Zim so excited and he told Gir 2.0 to let him be while he worked. Later that day while Zim was working Gir 2.0 was bothering him again and he was still bothering him though out the entire day. Gir 2.0 what are you doing can't you see that I am trying to make my next plan for destroying these humans and the Tallest need to see me show them that I am an Invader said Zim. But master I want to test out my program said Gir 2.0. Gir 2.0 I told you that I am busy right now with my stuff on how to destroy the humans I will test out your program later now be gone with you said Zim. Zim meanwhile knew now he had made a mistake to replace Gir by making a new robot now he has to do something about it. Zim now wants the originally Gir back Gir 2.0 was still annoying Zim with the program Zim now had to destroy Gir 2.0 and get the original Gir back. As he tried to get to Gir where he left him in the trash can shoot but Gir 2.0 was blocking him and he didn't want Zim to bring back Gir and replace him with Gir again. Gir 2.0 can you move out of the way I want my Gir back said Zim. I am sorry master but I cannot let you get to him as he pulled out his weapons and tried to kill Zim which suddenly Gir 2.0 was shut down by Zim and he fixed the original Gir back to normal and he was glad that he had the original Gir back and he started working again as the episode fads to black. Play End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA